


HEAT

by hannibalsorbet



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalsorbet/pseuds/hannibalsorbet
Summary: After the Fall, Hannibal and Will retreat to a cabin they find in the woods. There, the cabin fills with an intense heat, but not just because of the fireplace.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	HEAT

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my very first completed hannibal (short) fic, and i'd like to say i'm pretty proud of it!  
> i hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think as well as what you would like to see more of! if you see any mistakes, please message me! i'll fix them as soon as possible!  
> thank you!  
> my twitter: @hannibalsorbet

WILL SAT IN FRONT of a fire. 

It crackled and popped, the sound echoing in his ears as he stared at the burning wood. He watched the flames swallow the oak whole--he studied them; from their movement (a gentle sway from side to side) to their bright colors that reminded him of glorified embers.

Then, smoke escaped from the fireplace and infiltrated Will's nostrils, and he found slight comfort in the scent; a scent similar to that of a lit cigarette. Heat from the fire danced across his skin, and he subconsciously leaned into the warmth. Will was so entirely hypnotized by his senses that he practically forgot he shared the room with another--Hannibal Lecter. 

Hannibal sat in a chair opposite Will’s. In his left hand, he held a sketch-pad; the parchment no longer empty due to the item he held in his right, a pencil. He glanced upwards, briefly, to scan over Will's person. He noticed the young man's fixed gaze towards the fireplace inches away from him, but every so often, his pupils would dilate whenever the fire made a “pop!” a bit louder than the rest. Hannibal, then, followed the roundness of Will’s cheeks. His jawline became more prominent due to the shadows the flames had created as they traced his face, his brown hair became golden in the fire's light, and his blue eyes reflected the warm tones of the sun.

Then, suddenly, it was as if time froze. 

In that moment, Will appeared to be the most gorgeous creature in the whole world. 

Though his curly hair may have been ruffled and "sticking up" in odd places, and though he may have had deep purple bags underneath his eyes, Will was indeed beautiful.

Hannibal may have been one to seek perfection, but Will was far from perfect, and yet he found the beauty within him more angelic than any painting in the finest Italian museums. 

Hannibal was entirely intoxicated by Will. 

It was then that Will suddenly stirred from his thoughts, and he shifted his stare from the fire to the man before him. He couldn’t help but smile as he studied Hannibal's appearance: his usually slicked-back hair was now perfectly untamed and slightly swept to the side. The tasteful suits that he had become accustomed to were now swapped for more comfortable clothes. Will's eyes traced the pattern of his red sweater; carefully woven braids sewn into the fabric. Hannibal, for once, appeared human. 

Will stood from his seat and approached his companion, and though he could see the man's shadow come closer and closer, Hannibal did not lose concentration. Instead, he simply continued to work on his piece.

Will moved behind Hannibal's chair and bent down (his arms on either side of the seat) to rest his chin in the dip of the artist's collarbone and inspected the artwork. 

“It is not yet finished,” Hannibal said, his accent peering through his teeth, and notably, his fangs (a part of him that Will loved).

“No?” replied Will, his fingers having a mind of their own as they lightly traced the soft, penciled lines. His heart beamed with adoration for Hannibal and his talent, even more so when he used his talent for him and him alone. 

“No, I’m afraid not. I am having a bit of trouble with the eyes,” he stated and shifted in his seat towards Will. He reached his hands upward, pencil now discarded, and removed Will’s glasses (which had been perched a-top the bridge of his nose) and placed them on the table beside him. “Beautiful,” he remarked and caressed Will's cheek.

Will leaned into his palm tenderly and stared into Hannibal's deep-set eyes before he gazed at the portrait of himself. 

“I believe these too are incorrect, Dr. Lecter.” Will pointed to his lips on the page. 

“Well," Hannibal began, "what’s to be done about that?” 

“I think you may need a more intense study,” Will said as he felt a sense of warmth travel throughout his entire body, but this time, it was not the fire that caused it. 

Hannibal lowered his thumb to Will’s lips and delicately traced the pink flesh. 

“Like this?” he questioned in a low whisper, his breath fanning over Will’s skin. 

Hannibal's eyes flickered from Will’s mouth, to his eyes, and back to his mouth. 

“Like this,” said Will, and their lips met. 

Suddenly, a fire ignited inside them both, and it would not be put out any time soon. 

Will shifted onto Hannibal’s lap, the artwork now discarded on the wooden floor. 

As Hannibal's hands found their way into Will's hair and tugged slightly, Will, teasingly, nipped at the skin beneath Hannibal’s chin, inciting soft moans from his partner’s lips. 

Beads of sweat began to form along their foreheads and necks as the passion from both them and the roaring fireplace filled the cabin with an intense heat. 

After some time, they finally pulled apart. 

Both breathless, Will and Hannibal embraced each-other tightly, Hannibal engulfing Will in his arms. He swallowed before placing a sweet kiss on the man’s forehead. 

“Better?” asked Will, his knees on either side of Hannibal’s thighs and sobbing in exhaustion. He laid his head on Hannibal's chest, noting that the drum of his heartbeat pounded at an alarming fast rate.

“Very much so.”


End file.
